Randoms turns to falls
by SonnyChadFan
Summary: Marshall has an accident involving a gnome. Now So Random are left without a director and Mr Condor forces them to join the Mackenzie Falls for a week. Can Sonny and Chad stop themselves from falling for eachother? Channy!


**Another Channy story! Thank you sooooo much for reviewing my other stories. I hope you like this one so please review! Oh and check out the new episode of swac. A bit of a let down and no channy moments but still funny.**

**.com/watch?v=Um6QbIvn9U8&NR=1 part 1**

**.com/watch?v=a8I_BDjn21g&feature=channel part 2**

**.com/watch?v=eiDf4sAg7co&feature=channel part 3**

**

* * *

Hints on love

* * *

**

The cast of So Random were in the prop room chilling out and doing their thing. Zora was in the sarcophagus having a snooze, a nice change from the vents. Nico and Grady were on beanbags resting and Tawni had fallen asleep at the small vanity in the room and Sonny was on the green couch having a nap. Everyone was tired and worn out because they had performed their hour and a half special and they had all been practising for days. As the cast were all in peaceful slumber, Marshal came through the doors on the prop room.

What Marshall didn't know was that Zora had left out gnomey on the floor of the entrance to the prop house. Not seeing or being aware of the garden object in front of him Marshall stepped on it. It made his foot slide and he stumbled, landing to the ground with a big thud, waking up the inhabitants of the prop room.

"Don't steel my purse!" Yelled Tawni wearily when she heard the loud bang on the floor. Everyone had woken up now and were wondering where the noise came from until they saw a whimpering Marshall holding his ankle. Nico, Grady and Sonny rushed over to him.

"Marshall, are you ok?" Sonny asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Zora that had now awoke and flung open the door of the sarcophagus.

"I think Marshall fell. We need to get him offa the floor" Said Nico. Marshall was now unconcious, probably from the fall.

"You guys, I think he slipped on this" said Grady, holding up Zora's beloved gnome.

"Ughh, this is what woke me out of my beauty sleep?" Tawni whined, sitting back down on the couch and lying down, not caring about the current situation.

"My gnomey!" Zora exclaimed and ran to Grady, snatching her precoius gnome out of his hands and pulled it into a hug.

"You guys, he's not moving, I think we should call an ambulance" said Sonny fretting over the So Random director. Nico pulled out his green phone and began phoning 991.

Fifteen minutes later, the ambulance crew came and lifted Marshall into a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"I hope he's okay" said Sonny. They had told her it was nothing more than a broken leg but she was still worried.

"Don't worry Sonny. It's Marshall we're talkin' about" said Nico comfortingly.

"Yeah. He even survived through losing his hair" Grady backed up his best friend.

"You guys, never mind about Marshall! How are we going to do the show without Marshall" said Tawni, stating the obvious. Then they all began to wonder. How would they be able to pull of the show without a director. And Marshall did write half of the sketches. They had to face it. No Marshall, No show.

"Will the cast of So Random please come to Mr Condor's office please. Thank you" The receptionists voice blurted out of the intercom. This was bad, the only reason you would go Mr Condor's office is if you were going to be fired or if he was going to cancel your show. They all shuddered at the thought.

"Oh my god! He's going to cancel our show and then I won't have any money and then I'll be thrown onto the streets and if I'm thrown out onto the streets then my new designer shoes will get dirty" Tawni cried thinking about the consequences of not being on So Random.

"Oh come on you guys, he's not going to fire us" smiled Sonny, trying to keep positive and keep Tawni from hyperventilating.

"Oh Sonny, your so naive. Of course he is going to fire us. We have no director and the only reason he ever asks someone to come to his office is to fire them" Zora proclaimed.

The group walked towards Mr Condor's office silently, too unhappy to say a word. Grady knocked on the door and everyone took a sharp breath in, preparing for the end of their careers. When they walked in however, they saw that the Mackenzie fall's cast were sitting on one side of the room facing Mr Condor's desk. In front of them was sitting Chad Dylan Cooper, the heartthrob of Mackenzie Falls.

"You may sit" said Mr Condor sternly. They couldn't help in thinking why the 'falls' were there as well. Were they getting fired as well? They wanted to know but didn't dare ask. Zora, Grady, Nico and Tawni all sat in the back seats leaving Sonny to take the front one which was so conveniently placed next to Chad's.

"Okay. You might have been wondering what I called you all here. Well since Mr Pike had a little accident involving a gnome" He glared straight at Zora " So So Random are without a director" Mr Condor said.

"So, Mr Condor what has that got to do with Mackenzie Falls" Chad asked, asking the question no one was brave enough to ask in case of being fired.

"Well, now that So Random can't do their show without a director, I have decided to make them all guest star on Mackenzie Falls"

"What!" The two casts said together shocked and horrified that they would have to spend time with the rival cast. Sonny and Chad shot death glares at eachother, but didn't dare insult each other in the presence of Mr Condor, knowing their future rests in his hands.

"Oh and one more thing, Ferguson and Marta, your fired. Okay everyone you are all dismissed" and as soon as Mr Condor said those words the falls and the randoms were out of there like a flash. Sonny followed the others with a very unhappy look on her face. She couldn't believe that she had to work with such Drama snobs for a week, maybe even more. And worst of all Chad Dylan Cooper.

She felt something grab her wrist as she spun around to see Chad standing there with a not so happy look on his face.

"Look, I really don't want to work with you and the...._Randoms_" he said scrunching up his nose while he said it. He still had his hand on Sonny's wrist and was holding it loosely.

"Ha, and you really think that we want to work with you Chad? Who would want to spend a whole week with over dramatic snobs?" she scoffed looking up at him.

"Well, at least we can act, unlike you supposedly 'funny' losers" He sneered letting go of Sonny's wrist and using his fingers to quote funny.

"Oh yeah Chad, we can too act. And just because we make our viewers laugh, other than cry like yours" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"What we do at Mackenzie Falls is entertain people. And you don't make your viewers laugh. I didn't laugh once" Chad said leaning against the wall.

"Oh, so you do watch our show" She smirked at she watched his fall.

"Look, I have places to be and people to see and I really don't want to talk to you right now" Chad said, wanting to end the conversation there, knowing he had been beaten.

"Fine, cause so do I"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?" he asked scowling

"Oh we're so good!" She said and they both turned away and walked the opposite direction before both broke into a smile. No matter how they denied it, they loved their daily fights.

Sonny walked through the door of her dressing room and sat down on the chair with a huff. Tawni was already there, admiring herself in the mirror as usual.

"I can't believe that we have to act with those annoying Drama jerks" Sonny said to Tawni who had now stopped looking at herself and was paying attention to Sonny.

"I know, that Portlyn girl actually thinks that she is prettier than me. But your probably happy about it" said Tawni

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked. Tawni sighed. Sometimes her friend was just so clueless.

"You know that you'll be working with your crush. You and Chad must be overjoyed" Tawni grinned.

"What! Me and Chad eew. I hate that stupid jerkthrob. This week will be one of the worst of my life. That stupid jerk and his stupid cast with his stupid sparkly eyes!" She groaned.

"You just said that he had sparkly eyes. You so like him Sonny, I'm not stupid that stereotypical dumb blonde thing does not apply to me(**A.N **got that from Hart to Hart on the new episode of swac) so don't try and deny it" She said.

"I don't and will never like him and I definitely do not have a crush on him" Sonny shouted.

"Who is this him your talking about Munroe?" said Chad leaning against the door frame with an amused expression on his face.

"Chad, what do you want now?" Sonny asked, the annoyance evident on her face.

"I've come to bug you" He said with and continued "So who is this him?" he asked.

"Ugh, none of your business!" she said exasperated and got up passing him in the doorway before saying " I need as much time away from you as I can get" but she said this in a playful tone then headed down the corridor. Chad was just about to turn and leave when Tawni began speaking.

"You know Chad, you could make it a little less evident that you like her" Tawni said, coating her lips in another layer of Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa.

"What! I don't like Sonny" He said, his voice getting higher.

"Umm yes you do, it's like so totally obvious" Tawni said.

"Sonny is so stupid and annoying. She annoys the hell out of me with her stupid cuteness" he said before he mentally slapped himself for letting that slip out of his mouth.

"So, you think that she's cute?" Tawni said as he blushed a deep red.

"Hey, look at the time, I would say it's been nice talking to you, but my mom always taught me it's bad to lie" He said, looking at his imaginary watch on his sleeve and almost running out of the room.

* * *

"This uniform is so squishy, how do they even breath in it" said Grady squirming around in the dark blue overcoat and grey trousers. The uniform was delivered that day and the So Random cast decided to all try it on. Tawni was wearing the practical Mack falls uniform. A pink and blue tie with a pink long sleeved shirt and a blue mini skirt with two pink lines at the bottom with black pumps with heels.

Zora was wearing a blue jumper with a tie and a plain navy blue skirt with flat shoes.

Nico was wearing a shirt sleeved white t with a blue tie and crème trousers. He had his dark blue hat to add a little Nico style.

Sonny was wearing a short sleeved baby blue shirt( **A.N **like penelope wears in the vids) with a blue and pink tie and a plain navy blue pleated skirt. She had on tights with heeled black pumps.

"I know, just because I'm the youngest they have to give me the most boring uniform known to man!" said Zora sitting on the couch and crossing her arms, symbolising how angry she was

"Oh come on you guys, think about it. It's only for a week" said Sonny, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, I guess. Oh and think about the chocolate fountain. Now that we're there we could finally taste it's chocolaty goodness" said Nico smiling and rubbing his hands together. Grady joined in.

"That's the spirit guys!" Sonny grinned "What about you Zora?"

"Well, I could maybe explore the vents there, I always wanted to see what it's like" Zora said instantly cheering up.

"And I will have a chance to show up those snobs" Tawni smiled, applying yet another layer of Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa.

"See, this might not be so bad after all" Sonny grinned, thinking of a certain three named jerk throb she would start acting with tomorrow.


End file.
